Kirito
Kazuto Kirigaya was a normal teenager in 2020s Japan, who was selected to as a beta tester for the virtual reality MMORPG Sword Art Online, for the new Nerve Gear console. After a month of beta testing under the screenname Kirito, a portmanteau of Kirigaya Kazuto, his name by Japanese conventions (family name, then given name), Kirito logs on to Sword Art Online for the official release. Kirito quickly makes friends with a new user under the screen name "Klein", who discovers that the log off button is not in the menu like it was in the beta. Kirito, Klein, and all of the other SAO users are then teleported to the starting city, where they are met by a mysterious entity claiming to be game creator Kayaba Akihiko, who tells them they he has trapped them in the world of Sword Art Online by incorporating a microwave emitter in the Nerve Gear. Any attempt to remove or destroy the Nerve Gear from the user will result in the activation of a microwave pulse that will literally fry the user's brain, killing them. If the user's avatar is killed in the game, they will also die in real life. Akihiko states that he will not release the users until the game is completed- all floors of a 100-story monster-filled dungeon are cleared. To prove his power, Akihiko changes all users into their real-life appearance- achieved by using biometric data gathered during calibration of the Nerve Gear console. Over 2000 died in the first month, and the first floor was yet to be cleared. During his fight to clear the first floor, Kirito teams up with a girl named Asuna. Together, they defeat the boss of the first floor, then go their separate ways, however, Kirito would meet Asuna again later, eventually becoming in-game "husband and wife", and boyfriend and girlfriend in real life after they escape Sword Art Online. Battle vs. Sayaka Miki (by SPARTAN 119) Note: Due to lack of turnout, this battle will be an "exhibition match". Kazuto Kirigaya look around him. He was in the virtual world of an experimental next-generation VR device he was being employed as a beta tester of. But something was odd. His body was that of his old Sword Art Online avatar, but for some reason, he also had his FN Five Seven from Gun Gale Online, and some of his powers from Alfhiem Online. The area surrounding him looked a deserted train station in a large city. The sign said "Mitakihara Station". Kirito had an experience like this once before, with the very same experimental quantum computer VR device. The designer said something about it getting interference from other universe. Suddenly, Kirito heard something whoosh past his head and embed itself in the wall right next to him. The object turned out the be a sword blade. Kirito was about to turn to the direction the sword flew in from when the blade exploded in a ball of fire. Kirito felt a sharp pain in his side. He was still alive, but even with his regeneration skills, it would take a while to recover from these wounds. Kirito turned the face his attacker, who turned out to be a girl dressed in a blue outfit like a stereotypical anime "magical girl". "Who are...", Kirito asked, but the girl simply recreated her sword blade by inserting some kind of magazine into the hilt and lunged at Kirito, appearing as little more than a blue blur. Kirito drew his sword, Elucidator, and swung it as the blue blur that was Sayaka Miki was less than three feet in front of him. Steel met steel, and Sayaka's lunge was brought to a stop. Kirito and Sayaka traded blows, but Sayaka's rapid attack were to much to block with one blade. Sayaka's sword cut a deep gash in Kirito's side. Kirito screwed up his face in pain as the wound slowly regenerated and, with his free hand, drew his other sword, Dark Repulser. Now it was Kirito's turn to go on the offensive. Sayaka drew back, against the wall. As she was cornered, Sayaka turned her sword into a chain whip and used it to trip Kirito up, causing him to fall backwards as Sayaka retracted the chain and pointed her sword at Kirito, she was going to use that exploding ballistic blade again. Kirito blocked the attack with Elucidator, sending the ballistic blade flying across the platform, where it exploded, blowing apart a vending machine. Kirito drew his FN Five Seven in his right hand and fired about half a magazine into Sayaka's chest. The mahou shoujo was riddled with bullets, but, within seconds of the wounds appearing, they regenerated. Kirito was shocked as Sayaka lunged at him again. Sayaka's saber met Elucidator with a clashing sound when suddenly... Everything went white. Kirito found himself back in the lab, with the experimental VR device removed. Someone had clearly pulled the plug. DRAW Expert's Opinion As there were no votes, I created this "exhibition match" ending. I may do a rematch at some point. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Sayaka Miki (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information In SPARTAN's battle he gave her weapons that were planned in and drawn in concept art, but didn't it into the manga or anime, he also used a combination the Sword Art-, and Gun Gale Online version of Kirito rather then sticking with 1 version. Battle vs. Link (Ocarina of Time) (by SPARTAN 119) Kirito logged into the experimental virtual reality device that it was his part time job at RATH Software to test. Immediately, he found himself in the middle of an open stone-walled building, with a dome on the roof, and several columns to either side. He immediately recognized it: The interior of the Black Iron Castle from Sword Art Online. Kirito realized he was using his old Sword Art Online avatar again... and what was more, where the Monument of Life was in the SAO Black Iron Castle and the Monument of Swordsmen in the ALO version, there was only figure clad in green, the only other person in the building. "Wait a minute", Kirito said to himself, "Is that Link from the Legend of Zelda". The man in green turned to face Kirito, who saw clearly that he was indeed Link, or at least an avatar designed as a cosplay of him... *Background music changes to this. Link got turned the face the Black Swordsman, and deciding he was a threat, threw his boomerang in his direction. Kirito ducked, evading the projectile and got out stick shuriken and tossed it in Link's direction. The Hero of Time raised shield and blocked the shuriken, before holding his sword at the ready. At the same time, Kirito drew both Elucidator and Dark Repulsor. Kirito immediately leaped at Link, before making a downward slash with Elucidator, the "Sonic Leap" sword skill. Link blocked the downward strike with his shield, then sidestepped a diagonal slash from Kirito's Dark Repulser, and the countered with a thrust with the Master Sword, followed by an upward diagonal slash. Link's diagonal strike was blocked by Kirito. Kirito's two swords then began to glow orange, engulfed in flames, as Kirito thrust at Link with Elucidator. Link backflipped to avoid the thrust, then sidestepped a thrust with Dark Repulser, and blocked the next three thrusts with his shield, and well as a downward slash. On the seventh strike of the "Howling Octave" combo, however, Kirito caught Link with two low strikes, Elucidator and Dark Repulser slashing into his side, while the fire elemental affinity of the attack set fire to his tunic. Link rolled on the ground, extinguishing the flames. As he got up, he saw Kirito's swords start to glow blue. *Background music: Here* Kirito lunged at Link, preforming his ultimate attack: The Eclipse, a 27-hit combo. As Kirito approached him, Link raised his hands into the air, a glowing blue ball appearing over his head. Link was then covered in a glowing blue "crystal of energy". Elucidator and Dark Repulser danced through the air, making repeated thrusts and cuts with such force that Link was launched into the air, culminating in several hits the knocked him into the walls so hard that he cracked the stone. After the 27th hit, Link fell to the ground in front of the wall.... and immediately got up, unharmed. At that point, Kirito remembered, that blue glow was a powerful defensive magic. He couldn't touch him until the spell wore off. Link held the Master Sword out straight, channeling magic into the blade, making it glow first blue, then, after a few second, orange. Link spun the sword in a circle, releasing a powerful shockwave of energy in all directions, knocking Kirito on his back and cutting a gash in his torso. Link then lunged at his downed opponent with a final jumping slash. As he struck Kirito... He was disconnected from the virtual reality device, finding himself back in the real world. Between this and his fight with that winged man in silver armor, it seemed like this new virtual reality technology was trying to screw with him. Expert's Opinion Link won this battle because of his more powerful weapons and magic, as well as his greater combat experience and physical strength. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cecily Campbell and Luke Ainsworth alongside Asuna (by Red243) Asuna and Kirito were walking in the grassland in the search of finding the boss floor. However, they also heard that there were two new players joining in the game, and one of them also had a weapon not known in the game. They were both curious about the weapon, and tried to find the person who had that weapon. "Asuna, we need to be careful when we did find someone with an unknown weapon," Kirito warned. As they continued to walked around the grassland, they find Cecily, and Luke approaching them. Then Asuna notice the sword that Cecily was carrying; it was the weapon unknown in the game. "We had come to challenge you two to a battle?" Asuna asked. Agreeing with the challenge, Luke drawed his sword, and Kirito drawed his sword as well. They were both blocking each others swords, hoping to see an opening. With Luke being focused on Kirito, Cecily knew she could attack him, but she also knew it would be dishonorable to attack someone unguarded. Cecily turned her attention on Asuna, who draws her two rapiers in order to defend her self. "I hope you better prepared yourself," Cecily warned as she began to swing her sword at Asuna, but she blocked it with her rapiers. They kept clashing each other with their swords and neither opponent would landed a blow on the other. However, Asuna eventually stabbed Cecily in the stomach, causing her to disappear from the game. Luke witnessed Cecily's defeat as her sword was left behind. Despite this, Luke continued the fight Kirito, trying swinged his sword at his opponent, but he dodged it. Then Kirito stabbed Luke in the leg with his sword, causing him great pain. Knowing his opponent wouldn't be able to move due to his leg being stabbed, Kirito finished him off by stabbing him in the stomach as well. This causes Luke to disappeared, but not before he smiled upon Kirito after the battle. Then he headed towards Asuna, who wad happy that Kirito survived. The two looked at the sword that Cecily left behind. Then he looked at Asuna and asked her, "I wonder what kind of sword this is?" "Maybe we should leave it behind," Asuna repiled as she and Kirito continued their search to find the boss room. It would be a hard journey, but if they could survive the game, then they could finally returned to the real world. Winner: Kirito & Asuna Expert's Opinion While Luke and Cecily were great at sword combat, Kirito and Asuna had mastered their swords better than their opponents. In Addition to that, Kirito and Asuna both had superior speed in battle, and they also had battled up to the 75 floor in the long run. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Neo (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinions TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Robin (Fire Emblem) (by WanderingSkull) TBW 'Winner: Robin ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Arena Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Television Warriors